Let me Die
by kitsunegyrl
Summary: Just a dark angst that had been  on my mind.OOc charas and a surprising twist
1. I want to die

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimo**

Let me die

I am so depressed and the sad thing is ...no one knows it.

No one wants to see beyond my mask; All they see is what they want to see.

A happy, smiling fool.

I want to die. I am tired of the pain, the hurt, and above all the abuse.

The beatings, hateful glares, being cussed out, being charged three times the price for merchandise and being neglected by people who are SUPPOSED to be my team.

Really no one would miss me; After all I am just a living reminder of a tragedy that took place 13 years ago.

Every day the villagers and fellow shinobi alike remind me of what I am.

A demon, a monster that deserves nothing but death.

And so far I have yet to die and that enrages all of them all the more.

I have been going to meet cell 7 for the past two months at training ground 13.

Kakashi... I really can't call him sensei as he hasn't taught me a damn thing or shown the slightest interest in teaching me anything either.

At first I was loud and was severly reprimanded by Sakura to be quiet. Sasuke would call me a dobe and demand to know if I ever had a moment when I was silent.

For two weeks I have stayed quiet...They don't even like me when I say nothing.

All Sakura does is yell and Sasuke beats the hell out of me.

All because I have changed. Instead of finding out WHY I have changed they abuse me for changing.

Kakashi-sensei notices nothing except his book and Sasuke. He doesn't even attempt to try and stop the abuse.

I suppose I must have killed someone he loved as well.

Even Iruka-sensei has been avoiding me all month. I have tried to find him and tell him that I am depressed but...I can't ever find him.

The sadness and darkness is all consuming; The pain in my chest is unbearable...Please just let me die.

For no other reason than to be free from the pain and the abuse.

After training ends today I walk home with my mind made up tonight I end this farce of a life.

I don't bother with a note...after all who would care?

I am saddened even more to realize that I have NO ONE at all that will even notice my absence.

I have bought six bottles of sleeping pills, one large jar of saki and my kuani has been sharpened for tonight.

I first empty all the pills in to a large bowl and take that along with the saki and kuani to the bathroom; I then clean my apartment and take out the trash.

I really do not want anyone walking in and seeing my home in a mess.

I lock my front door and then I go to my bathroom and lock that door as well.

I do not expect anyone to come over but, if they do I will not give them easy access to me.

I take a shower and dry off and fill the tub full of hot water. Meanwhile I get the saki and bowl of pills and kuani ready for what I am about to do.

I set them on the stool next to the tub and I begin taking taking the pills by the handful and gulping down the saki.

After about 30 minutes my vision is hazy and I feel so numb it is all I can do to make in to the tub.

I glance over at the bowl and see that I still have pills left and I begin to laugh manically.

I suddenly stop laughing as I hear someone banging on my door.

I grab my kuani and slash my wrists so deeply that I cry out in pain.

I will NOT be denied my release !!

Just leave it to Kami to have a bad sense of humor and send someone over to discover what I am doing.

I hear the front door being kicked in and suddenly my bathroom door bursts open and I begin to slash my other wrist as I hear someone scream my name.

I feel darkness envelope me as I hear someone running to my side crying and begging me not to leave.

A/N Due to a couple of reviews I have redone this chapter and I may add a third chapter


	2. Saving a Kitsune

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimo**

Saving a kitsune

After I get inside Naruto's apartment I can hear him cry out in pain. I bust the bathroom door down and the sight I see makes me scream.

Him laying in a tub of his own blood with a stool that has a bowl of pills and a jar of saki.

I start to scream at him that I love him and I watch in horror as he fades away in front of me.

I am immediately by his side and begin using my medical jutsu on him to heal his wounds.

"Naruto, I am begging you not to leave me ! Please, baby don't go somewhere that I can't follow you... PLEASE !!!" I am yelling at him as I work as fast as I can to save him.

No one has a clue that I am able to do advanced medical jutsus'. Being the 'older brother' of Naruto I learned these so I could heal him.

All month I have been busy making plans to get Naruto the hell out of here. I specifically asked Kakashi to tell me if Naruto acted out of the ordinary...he never told me a damn thing and now this is the end result.

I finally have his wounds healed now I have to get the damn pills and saki out of him.

I know that I am supposed to use clean water but... this is an emergeny !!

I use the bloody water in the tub to act as the medium as I begin getting the shit out of his system.

I spend almost and hour getting all the pills and saki out of him.

I deposit the toxic mess in to the toilet I don't even bother to flush the toilet.

With that done I pick him up and carry him to his bed and dry him off. I toss the bloody towel on the floor.

I walk to his closet and get out his black outfit. I know that no one will recognize him it,

I immediately dress him and put him over my shoulder and get ready to get us out of this accursed village.

No one will ever shun him, make him cry, beat him , or force him try and kill himself ever again.

I leave our headbands on his dresser and leave out his bed room window.

I put chakra in to my feet and run acroos the roof tops and up and over the gate.

Luckily no one has seen us.

Once we are outside the gate I make over 100 kage bunshins and send them in separate directions and I take off with 10 bunshins on my heels.

After and hour they begin pairing off and going in to separate directions.

After six hours of running we leave fire country and are heading towards Tea country.

I can feel Naru begin to stir in my arms I keep up my pace and hold him closer to me.

"Who ...where ?" I hear him mutter.

"It's me Iruka and we are now outside fire country. I haven't decided yet where we will be going but lets' face it anywhere is better than that damn village." I growl the last part.

" What? You mean we are now missing nins?" He demands almost yelling.

I stop and set him down so he can see my face and realize I have lost all respect for that village long ago.

" I suppose YOU could say that; I left our headbands and like you I left no notes. I will be honest over the past 10 years I have developed an almost hatred for our village. Because of the way they have treated you. The names they have called you. They have finally made you attempt suicide ! Dammit,... Naruto, I have no love or allegiance to them after last night !!!" I know that I have an angry aura about me.

" So were free..." He suddenly falls in to my arms sobbing. I know these are happy tears. No more will my little brother cry in pain any more.

A/N Meh sappiness.

I am playing with the idea of a chapter 3 lemme know what you all want.


	3. The  next day

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimo**

Let me die 3

Sasuke, Sakura and I are standing at the bridge waiting for Naruto to show up.

I am amazed that he is late...he always shows up eager to begin training and doing missions.

Though, the past two weeks he really hasn't seem enthused about doing anything.

He has just been going through the motions. If he acts this way today I am going to find out what is bothering him.

After waiting around for another hour I cancel training and go to Naruto's apartment.

As soon as I see his door has been kicked down I get out a kunai and walk in and look around; His apartment is clean.

But, I can smell old blood in the air; I follow the scent to the bathroom and almost fall to my knees in shock.

His bathtub is full of blood and water. I walk over and look into the tub and see a kunai at the bottom of the tub.

I also see a stool that has a bowl of pills and a jug of saki on it. In the toilet I see half digested pills.

I can see that he attempted suicide last night and someone saved him.

Why the hell wasn't I notified of this and why wasn't his apartment cleaned up ??

I walk back to his bedroom and get a shock.

There on the floor is a bloody towel and his bed also has a slight bloody outline of a body.

I look around and see two headbands on top of his dresser. I take them and put them in pocket.. I may need them later.

I have a million questions and not one feasible answer to any of them.

I walk around his entire apartment and I do not see any suicide notes nor any letters letting anyone know what the hell has happened here.

I immediately jutsu to the hospital and see if Naruto is there.

Iruka is going to kill me slowly and painfully for this.

I knew that Naruto had been acting rather oddly the last two weeks but I never thought that he would attempt something like this.

I SHOULD have told Iruka like he had asked me too or better yet kept an eye on him my own damn self.

I have failed both of them..terribly.

I walk in to the hospital and no one knows what I am talking about and has assured me that neither Iruka NOR Naruto has been in here within the last 24 hours.

Second stop the academy.

I get inside his class room and immediately notice that something is off about him.

" Iruka-sensei may I have a moment of your time?" I ask while I slightly lift my headband and get a shock.

This is NOT Iruka but a bunshin.

As he steps in to the hallway I just lean back and watch him very closely.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei is there something I can do to help you?" The bunshin asks.

"What the hell is going on?" I demand glaring at him.

"Going on?" The bunshin gives a smile and tilts his head looking at me.

" I know that you are a bunshin ... Where is Naruto and where the hell is the REAL you at?" I am snarling and can feel my anger rise.

He just gives me a sadistic smile and poofs out of existence.

I have a real bad feeling about all of this.

I immediately jutsu to the Hokages office and tell him everything that has transpired in the last two weeks with Naruto. As well as everything that has happened since this morning.

I am given the mission of gathering the rookie ...now 8 as well as team Gai to locate both Naruto and Iruka and bring them back home NOW !!!

I gather all of them and tell them what has happened no one can believe it.

I can feel all three of the teams looking at us in completes shock and dismay wondering how we failed a teammate so terribly.

I can see the accusations in their eyes as well as the disbelief that I would fail my student.

Yet, they also wonder the same thing that I do how could Iruka and Naruto abandon their village?

How is there an attempted suicide yet there no letters or even a note telling why the deed was done?

So was it suicide or something far more sinister?

Nothing but suspicions and questions.

Sasuke and Sakura are in shock and look as guilt ridden as I feel .

We are his team and we are supposed to notice when something is wrong with a team mate.

Instead we all ignored and mistreated him; Not one of us put forth any effort to help him or anything.

We are lower than garbage for failing him.

All three of us failed to see underneath the underneath.

I can feel the accusations when all the others look at me. I have failed not only as a teacher but also as a human being.

I favored Sasuke and ignored Naruto.

If he has died then it is all MY fault and I will pay accordingly...with my life as my father had done.

I summon Pakkun and my other dogs and give them the scent of Iruka and a scent of Naruto, From the headbands in Narutos' apartment.

I hand the headbands over to Kiba and let Akamaru also get the scents.

The chase is now on.

I will NOT return to Konoha until I have both of them.

I will NOT fail them this time.

A/N: So what do you think Review please


	4. A new life and goal

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimo**

**Warning: course language**

Let me die 4

I have carried Naruto all the way to the border of Tea Country.

15 minutes ago the bunshin I left in Konoha as a distraction for myself has been dispersed.

I now know that Kakashi discovered it and has already told the Hokage about his discoveries this morning.

Even though we have a 10 hour head start I am sure they will be on us quickly.

I have sensed someone following us for the last hour. I am positive that it isn't any hunters.

I am tired of the chase and stop in my tracks making Naruto look up at me.

" Who ever you are show yourself !!" I call out and am shocked when Itachi and some blue shark looking guy next to him appear in front of us.

They are wearing their Akatsuki cloaks and have a dangerous visage about them.

" Iruka-kun ...where are yours and Nartuo-kuns head bands at?" Itachi asks me in that soft polite voice of his that can make battle hardened men piss their pants in fear.

"Well Itachi-san...I had let them on Naruto-kuns dresser when we left after his suicide attempt. So whether or not they are still their I really do not know nor do I give a damn." As I say the last bit I hold Naruto closer to me.

"Suicide attempt?" The shark guy repeated eyeing Naruto.

"Yes... I am sure that you both realize that Konoha hasn't done as Yondaime requested. Instead of treating him like a hero they have treated him worst than garbage. Even his sensei Hatake Kakashi hasn't treated him well. Ignoring Naruto in favor of Sasuke...hell even Sakura has gotten more attention from him than Naruto. I will not even begin to discuss the way his own team has treated him. So last night I did the one thing I knew that would solve all of our troubles I took him and we left." I tell them with venom filling my voice.

" Interesting...We are short a member and I am sure Leader-sama would be most interested in hearing your story Iruka-kun." Itachi says as he turns to lead us to the Akatsuki.

_Join with them and Naruto and I both could get training become stronger and bring down that damnable village. Kukukukukukuku yes ... what a wonderful idea. _

_kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

**Naruto POV**

As I lay here in Irukas arms I hear the little exchange. I do not even bother telling them that even Kyuubi is depressed and also wants to die.

However once he hears that we can join I can feel his interest peak. I know that wants revenge not only on the one that tricked him but also on Konoha for what it had done to me.

I also want revenge but I have a far more intricate plan. One that will involve at least six years of training and intel gathering.

My first phase of my plan has already came to me in the form of the Akatsuki.

I will use the Akatsuki and all it's members I will learn all that they have to teach and then I will move on to phase two.

I will bring Konoha to it's knees and beg me for mercy...then I will spit in its face as it had done to me on countless occasions.

_Kukukukukuku DIE Konoha !!!_

A/N Bet you didn't see that one coming


	5. What time has taught me

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto

Five years have passed and the Akatsuki has become the family that neither Iruka and I had growing up.

The last five years have been the happiest I have ever had. Within this group I get actual training and shown how I can improve myself and my skills.

I had never had that before someone actually caring that I do my best and become the best.

Kisame has taught me how to wield a sword. He even told me that if I keep going the way I am I could soon become a swords master.

Sasori has taught me how to improve my chakra skills and has me learning poisons and how to make the antidotes for them.

Deidara has taught me about art and strategy.

Iruka constantly drills me in speed and strength.

If I fail to finish in time or mouth off he makes me drill till I drop.

Itachi has taught me many Tai-jutsu styles and will not settle for less than my very best...even then sometimes that is not good enough.

"Go beyond your limits or you will never improve" Is what he constantly tells me.

When they are gone on missions Hidan and Kakuzu are the ones that see to my training.

Thanks to Kakuzu my math and money managment skills have greatly improved.

Hidan has taught me all I have ever wanted and did not want to know about religon and literature.

I would have to say my best teacher is Tobi.

He has taught me that wearing the mask of a fool will get you far.

/ Flash Back/

"Now listen well Naruto...I will say this once and only once. I am far from being stupid. They have no clue as to how intellegent I am nor how strong my abilities are. All they see is what they wish to see; And, that is a fool. That will become their downfall. Never ever judge someone on their appearence alone. Nor, by their reputation. Get in close and really know them . Then you may asses their attributes and ablilities.I want you to have this...read it and memorize it. It is called The Art of War. This was written by a man known as Sun Tzu. The man was ahead of his time and was very inventive. Take it...now be gone."

/ End Flash Back /

I did as he said and now know that book inside and out.

I also went and got other books written by him as well. Tobi was right...the man was a genius.

Since that time I have seen many hunters as well as team seven .

How happy they all looked sitting under that shade tree talking and laughing with my replacement known as Sai.

Sai easily could have passed as Sasukes twin...poor him.

Tch... soon they will all die or wish they were. In two years time I will put my plan in action.

I will start picking them off one at a time.

A/n : Sorry !!! I know many think I have discontinued this but I haven't nor will I. Life has been crazy. I promise I will be updating more a lot sooner.

Please R&R pocky and cookies and plushies for all that do


End file.
